


Cento momenti di noi [Big Damn Table]

by Sasageyo7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasageyo7/pseuds/Sasageyo7
Summary: Raccolta Ereri secondo i prompt di una Big Damn Table da me costruita.Ogni capitolo è a sé stante e racconta un momento di vita della ship, basato sul prompt di quel capitolo.La raccolta è disomogenea (i capitoli non sono collegati tra loro) perché una coppia può avere alti e bassi, fluff e angst, ed è proprio per questo che è viva.Oltre i personaggi indicati ce ne saranno altri della saga, ma solo come comparse.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager





	1. Chapter 1

Salve a tutti!   
Sebbene io sia indaffarata tra lavoro e longfiction in corso per le quali ho poco tempo da dedicare alla stesura degli aggiornamenti, ho deciso di festeggiare il mio amore per gli Ereri dedicando loro una Big Damn Table intera. Chiedo che componga le mie stesse idee e ho già abbozzato delle idee per ciascuna di loro. Spero che l'ispirazione non mi abbandoni a metà percorso, così tanto che mi seguono e condividiamo con me l'immenso amore che provo per Levi ed Eren (ma soprattutto per il primo!   
XD Non a caso mi definisco la moglie di Levi in giro u.u)  
Spero di non deludervi!  
  


001. | Fragola. | 002. | Abitudini. | 003. | Cuscino. | 004. | Asilo. | 005. | Gatto.  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
006. | Paura. | 007. | Sbagli. | 008. | Sigaretta. | 009. | Tatuaggio. | 010. | Gesti.  
011. | Ispirazione. | 012. | Incomprensioni. | 013. | Treno. | 014. | Arancione. | 015. | Caffè.  
016. | Light. | 017. | Pubblicalo. | 018. | Festa Pigiama. | 019. | Picnic. | 020. | Freddo.  
021. | Perfezione. | 022. | Amante. | 023. | Gusti. | 024. | Allenamento. | 025. | Pulizie.  
026. | Rete. | 027. | Schizzi. | 028. | Fa. | 029. | Recitare. | 030. | Mutande.  
031. | Libreria. | 032. | Metropolitana. | 033. | Scuola. | 034. | Vacanze. | 035. | Superiore.  
036. | Dichiarazione. | 037. | Eccessi. | 038. | Bacio. | 039. | Promessa. | 040. | Altalena.  
041. | Uva. | 042. | Matrimonio. | 043. | L'altro. | 044. | Compleanno. | 045. | Aereo.  
046. | Panettiere. | 047. | Fiori. | 048. | Bambini. | 049. | Telefonata. | 050. | Cuore.  
051. | Risveglio. | 052. | Senzatetto. | 053. | Stelle cadenti. | 054. | Fama. | 055. | Gioco.  
056. | Coccole. | 057. | Popcorn. | 058. | Pannello. | 059. | Supermercato. | 060. | Baby-sitter.  
061. | Spiaggia. | 062. | Cieco. | 063. | Letto. | 064. | Errore. | 065. | Stanco.  
066. | Quadro. | 067. | Precoce. | 068. | Felicità. | 069. | Oscurità. | 070. | Autunno.  
071. | Effusioni. | 072. | Proposta. | 073. | Timori. | 074. | Pianoforte. | 075. | Punk.  
076. | Scommessa. | 077. | Orfano. | 078. | Superare. | 079. | Figlia. | 080. | Nome.  
081. | maggiordomo | 082. | Minigonna. | 083. | Supereroe. | 084. | Spogliarello. | 085. | Trucco.  
086. | Ospedale. | 087. | Fuoco. | 088. | Pioggia. | 089. | Lavoro. | 090. | Sogno.  
091. | Compleanno. | 092. | Natale. | 093. | Convivenza. | 094. | Candela. | 095. | Capodanno.  
096. | _Scelta libera._ | 097. | _Scelta libera._ | 098. | _Scelta libera._ | 099. | _Scelta libera._ | 100. | _Scelta libera._


	2. 001. Fragola. Baffi alla fragola.

Eren e Levi tenuti passeggiando tranquillamente per le vie del centro, quella sera. La temperatura della giornata, non proprio caldissima, aveva impedito loro di trascorrere qualche ora al mare, tuttavia, permetteva ancora di consumare gelati, nonostante l'autunno fosse alle porte. Poco prima, si erano recati presso la loro gelateria preferita, dove erano clienti fissi - e la commessa sbavava dietro a Levi, neanche troppo velatamente. Di questo, Eren era certo e infastidito. Il dettaglio che il più grande non la degnasse di troppe attenzioni e volte neanche di uno sguardo, però, aveva convinto Eren a non cambiare gelateria, siccome, almeno secondo il gusto personale di Levi Ackerman, che in fatto di cibo non si sbagliava mai, in quella gelateria rappresentato un ottimo assortimento.  
Quella sera, tenuti presi entrambi dal gelato alla fragola e mangiati mentre ammiravano le vetrine delle vie principali, chiacchierando spensieratamente. Per quanto ne dicessero i genitori di Eren, alla corrente della sua relazione con un ragazzo di dieci anni più grande, di argomenti in comune ne abbiamo molti e, nonostante Levi non fosse un gran chiacchierone - anzi, tutt'altro! - le loro conversazioni non cadevano mai nel vuoto e non erano affatto monotone. In quel momento, Eren si trovò lamentando della sua vita scolastica, di quanto fosse opprimente e gli lasciasse poco tempo perché si potessero vedere; e Levi aveva praticamente ribattuto che non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi, perché con un lavoro sarebbe potuto anche stare peggio.  
«E non pensare a marinare la scuola domani.» Lo aveva ammonito «Che tanto comunque io devo lavorare e non abbiamo vederci.»  
Eren aveva sbuffato, ma poi era comparso un sorriso sul suo volto. Levi si voltò a guardarlo proprio in quel momento e non il suo bizzarro baffo al gusto di fragola, accennando un sorriso. Eren inarcò un sopracciglio e lui gli spiegò «Hai tutto il viso sporco di gelato.» senza tuttavia muovere un muscolo per aiutarlo.  
Il più giovane iniziò a frugarsi nelle tasche con la mano libera, alla ricerca di un fazzoletto con cui si pulisce, ma non ha fatto in tempo, percepire singolarmente le labbra di Levi premute sulle sue.  
Erano quei momenti che preferiva della loro relazione, quando Levi aveva quei tanto belli quanto rari scatti d'affetto.  
In un modo alquanto primitivo, vieni qui senza altri stati mai inventati tovaglioli.  
Quando Levi si porta a quel dito alle labbra e alla messa in bocca, Eren Jaeger decide che è stata fatta l'ora perfetta per rincasare. A casa di Levi, naturalmente.


End file.
